


making it home

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Desperation, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Piss-Drinking, Pregnancy, Urophagia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wetting, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Manuela's hormones have been driving her crazy lately, carrying Byleth's child, and it manifests itself in unexpected ways. Luckily, Byleth does his best to take care of and satisfy his wife.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 8





	making it home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



> A sequel/prequel to an earlier commission, taking place after Manuela gets pregnant, but before their child is born.

It’s been several months since Manuela first found out that she and Byleth’s attempts at pregnancy were a success. She’s finally starting to show, and couldn’t be happier! She’s finally getting to live the life she’s dreamed of for so long, after suffering through war for years, and loneliness for even longer. Byleth really is the perfect husband, working by her side and becoming incredibly overprotective as her pregnancy progresses.

She can’t wait to start a family with him, and live out their days peacefully and happily. Of course, she has to make it through this pregnancy first. As excited as she may be, her hormones have been driving her absolutely crazy lately. There are the mood swings, of course, and sometimes even Manuela isn’t entirely sure of what exactly is frustrating or annoying her. But beneath all of that, her libido has skyrocketed.

She’s always been a horny woman, so it’s really not much of a surprise. Part of what made her loneliness so unbearable was how frustrating it was to try and satisfy herself. Now, with Byleth in her life, she’s had far less trouble on that front. He may have been absolutely clueless when she first got her hands on him, but it didn’t take long to train him into an amazing fuck. She’s lucky to have such a wonderful husband, and thinks that nearly daily.

Even he struggles to keep up with her now, however. SHe knows it’s natural, of course. Helping with pregnancies was always one of her favorite parts of her physician’s work, and she’s well versed in every aspect of the process. The hormones involved in the development of her baby have a pronounced effect on her as well, and so far that is manifesting in an almost insatiable sexual appetite.

The littlest things will set her off, and if she’s still at school? Well, let’s just say she’s had to hunt down Byleth between classes once or twice for a quickie, acting more like the horny teenagers they’re tasked with teaching than the experienced professors they are. There’s a certain thrill to that, however, and Manuela can’t deny she loves it. It helps that they know all the best places to hide, with very little risk of actually getting caught. 

Perhaps the most bizarre quirk of her pregnancy, however, is how much her bladder is tied into it. If she has a bit too much to drink during her work day, without a chance to head for the bathroom, Manuela finds herself growing unbearably horny. It only takes the slightest twinge from her bladder, just a gentle reminder that she needs to piss, and suddenly she’s burning up. 

Today, she’s made it through almost her entire work day without incident. She’s been careful, only drinking some water with lunch, and avoiding drinking besides that. It’s difficult, but so is getting turned on at school. Byleth has taken on extra work lately, and that severely limits Manuela’s options for sexual release.

As her students file out of her classroom, leaving for the aay, Manuela breathes a sigh of relief. So far, so good. Drinking a bit less really has made the day easier on her, without having to worry about hiding just how turned on she is towards the end of her lessons. She decides to stop by and check on Byleth before heading home. Usually, the pair would walk home together, but lately her husband has been working late. He’s helping her out, picking up some of her work so that she can rest and relax a bit more. 

She appreciates it, as much as she misses him. At first, she didn’t think his help was really necessary, but as she gets further and further along, the simplest things do seem to wear her out. She’s still teaching her classes, of course, but Byleth has taken over her grading. It’s not really that much extra work, overall, but he does end up leaving later than her each night.

Reaching his office, Manuela knocks at his door, before pushing in. Byleth glances up, smiling as soon as he sees Manuela.

“There you are,” he says, rising from his desk. “How were your classes?”

“They were fine,” Manuela answers, “The students know better than to give me any trouble now.”

“Ha, yeah, I’ll bet. You were strict before, I can’t imagine how terrified they are now,” Byleth jokes, taking hold of her chin. He tilts her face up, leaning in for a kiss. 

“You don’t seem scared of me, though,” Manuela comments, after they break apart.

“Are you kidding? I’ve always been, I know how frightening you can be,” Byleth answers, grinning. “I just know better than to make you mad, dear.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Manuela jokes, “I’m so glad you know better than to piss off your wife!”

“Seriously, though, I’m glad you had a good day,” Byleth says, reaching down. He strokes her gently, feeling the swell of her stomach. Ever since she’s started showing, Byleth can hardly keep his hands off of her, touching and feeling her, hoping to feel his child moving or kicking. “Did you bring your papers?”

“Of course, thanks again for looking over them for me,” Manuela says, waving the stack of reports she brought with her. “It means a lot, honest.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal,” Byleth says, grabbing them from her. “I don’t mind at all, I’d rather you have a chance to rest. It’s honestly interesting, seeing how your class works compared to mine.”

“Well, it’s not going to help you with any mock battles, if that’s what you’re hoping!” Manuela states, oozing confidence. Byleth may take the win during most battles, since he started teaching at Garreg Mach, but Manuela isn’t about to let him go unchecked.

“I wouldn’t want it to, anyway,” Byleth responds, “You know I want to win fairly.”

He turns, heading back to his desk. Manuela follows after him, not quite wanting to head home yet. She knows he’ll be coming along as soon as he’s done here, but she still wants to see him just a bit longer.

“And you probably will, anyway,” Manuela admits, leaning against the side of his desk. “But you still have to earn it, you know!”

“I know, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Between our classes, how much do you have to work on tonight?” Manuela asks, changing the subject from Byleth’s countless victories. As proud of him as she may be, she’d like to break that winning streak of his, husband or no.

“Not much, I’ll be leaving after about two hours or so?” Byleth estimates, taking into account the somewhat brief walk to their house.

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you,” Manuela says, pushing up and heading for the door. “So try and hurry up, okay? Don’t make me wait  _ too _ long, dear.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Byleth says, turning his attention to the stacks of paper on his desk.

~X~

Manuela walks out of the school, heading for home. It’s not a very long walk, but almost as soon as she sets out, she realizes how full she feels. She might have held back on drinking as much as usual today, but what little she drank is beginning to take its toll. Looking back, it isn’t quite as sudden as it feels like, she was speaking with Byleth for a while, and distracted by him, then eager to get home. It’s normal that she wouldn’t notice how bad she was getting, given the circumstances, but now her body is crying out for relief.

As soon as she feels that familiar pang, telling her that she needs to piss, her body reacts. She begins to grow warm, the heat of her arousal spreading through her body. It’s hard not to audibly groan, as she only just left the school in the first place! If she had noticed sooner, she could have simply stopped by one of the bathrooms on the Monastery grounds.

Now, however, it would be awkward for her to turn back. No, she’s going to press on. Multiple students, and even some faculty, saw her leave. If they saw her come back and go straight for the bathroom, people would probably talk about her. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, really, she’s a pregnant woman and needing to piss isn’t really anything worthy of gossip but… she’d still rather head for home.

If it was only her need for relief, perhaps she would change her mind. But, Manuela is more than aware of how bad she gets once she’s pushed too far. Even if she were to turn back, she’d only get more and more aroused, and it’ll be much easier to deal with that at home. She picks up her pace, hurrying home in the hopes of making it before she gets much worse.

~X~

Each step only adds to her growing feeling of fullness. She knows it’s crazy, but she swears she can feel her bladder filling up more and more even as she does her best to hurry. Her pace isn’t doing her any favors, and is honestly making it more difficult to hold on. As she realizes this, Manuela finally slows. It won’t do her any good to rush if it only ends with her pissing herself in the street, now will it? That would certainly make people talk, far more than turning back to the Monastery would have.

Of course, she’s too close to home to give up and turn back now. She’s closer to that sanctuary than she is to Garreg Mach now, anyway, so all she can do is push on. She slows down a bit, though, taking it easy on herself. It does help, keeping a slower pace, and doing her best to take her mind off her growing need.

If she were at home, or even in private, she could slow down a lot more, pressing a hand between her legs and easing the pressure she feels. As it stands, though, it would be far too great of a risk. What would people think, seeing the esteemed Manuela Eisner with her hand between her legs, stumbling along as she tries not to piss herself? It simply won’t do, and she must keep her composure.

It won’t do her any good to worry, though. Whatever happens is going to happen at this point. All she can do is try her best, and not give up. She pushes herself, struggling through the pain. It’s hard, and only getting harder by the moment, and that desperation is compounded by her building arousal. She knows her face must be flushed, she can feel it burning. Each time her bladder cries out for relief, her arousal spikes. 

She’s always enjoyed the feeling of holding it, and she and Byleth experimented with piss in the bedroom even before Manuela got pregnant, but ever since it’s been something else. What was a simple kink before has turned into something more. She barely understands what changed, why her hormones have twisted this so much, but she’d be lying if she said she hated it. It’s inconvenient, sure, but it always feels so  _ good _ .

She’s nearly halfway home, now, and it’s only getting harder for her. Each step is a new agony, and she could almost cry out from the combination of pleasure and desperation. A sudden twinge of her bladder, sharper than before, hits her suddenly, overwhelming her. With a whimper, a short stream of piss leaks out, just enough to wet her panties, but not make it any further. She should stop, and try and regain her focus, her composure, especially as the feeling of warmth spreading through her only gets worse. But she knows that would end in certain disaster.

As much as she would hate to embarrass herself, the thought of having her neighbors or even students see her piss herself turns her on even more. BY the time she catches sight of her house, she’s in absolute agony. Her bladder is screaming for relief, while her arousal peaks. She’s desperate in more ways than one, wanting nothing more than to let go, to simply give up on holding it and lose herself in the bliss of relief. 

She can’t lose herself to that, no, not yet. Not when she’s so close! She pushes herself, desperate to make the final stretch to her house. It’s not easy, not when she’s so close to losing control, but somehow she manages. Her hands are shaky as she fumbles with the key, trying to unlock the door, to get to her salvation, and just as she turns the key, she feels another spurt of piss escape her. She knows this is it, this is the end, and she throws open the door, slamming it shut behind her.

As soon as she’s reached her sanctuary, Manuela loses it. She can’t hold on any longer, and even if she could, she’d let go either way. Her body is aching for relief, in more ways than one, and this is the fastest way for her to get it. She moans, a low, hungry moan, as she pisses herself. Her poor strained bladder finally lets loose, piss soaking through her already damp panties, before rushing down her legs. She can hear it spattering against the floor, and feel it beneath her as she falls to her knees. 

It’s all far too much for her, pissing herself after waiting for so long, and her moan soon turns into a piercing cry, as the feeling of relief is enough to push her over the edge. She comes, as the stream only just begins to slow, relishing every second of her relief. At times, her hormones might be a royal pain in the ass, but right now? She’s grateful. Manuela feels amazing, coming down from the intense climax, the ache in her bladder slowly fading.

As good as she feels, however, she’s left wanting more. Manuela could never be satisfied just from that, especially lately. Byleth will head home as soon as he’s done, she knows, and while she’s a patient woman, Manuela is not  _ that _ patient. She gets up, leaving the puddle for later. The floor will be just fine, but she has something to take care of. 

She pulls down her soaked panties, tossing them on the floor, as she crosses the living room. She takes a seat on the couch, in direct sight of the door, and spreads her legs. She’s still so turned on, so far from satisfied, and knows that even this won’t be enough for her. No, the only one who can really satisfy her is Byleth, but she slips her dress aside anyway. She reaches down, touching herself. She’s already so wet, a combination of her accident and her arousal, that it’s no trouble at all to slide two fingers inside. She moans, softly, fingering herself.

She’s not exactly urgent, in no real hurry. She knows this won’t be enough, but she wants Byleth to see her like this. To see what a mess his wife has become, all because she nearly didn’t make it home in time, and still pissed herself as soon as she got inside. To see that pissing herself only turned her on more, and she’s had to resort to fingering herself on the couch, eagerly awaiting the moment her husband would finally take care of her.

As she fingers herself, she pulls her dress down, revealing her heavy breasts. She toys with one of her nipples, even as she hooks her fingers within herself. She’s no stranger to pleasuring herself, remembering her years of loneliness, when this was all she had to fall back on. She’s a married woman now, and loneliness is a thing of the past, but she has not forgotten the skill that carried her through those tough times. With an expert’s touch, she brings herself close to climax, only to pull back at the last moment.    
Manuela continues this cycle, getting herself more and more worked up, as she patiently waits for Byleth. When she finally hears him approaching the door, she prepares herself. Adding a bit of theatrics, she spreads her legs a bit more, and rather than toying with her nipple, grabs her breast, holding it up. As the door opens, she whimpers, causing Byleth to look in her direction. 

He’s stunned, taking in the sight of his wife fingering herself on the couch, legs spread invitingly.

“I need you,” she gasps out, and he shuts the door behind him. 

He looks troubled, for a moment, before he approaches her. Manuela has no way of knowing, but Byleth is in a similar situation to the one she was in, just before getting home. He rushed home from the Monastery, eager to see her, neglecting his own need. By now, his bladder is crying out for relief, and he had planned on heading straight for the bathroom. With Manuela in such a state, though, he’s not about to do that.

He’s already working his belt loose, before he even notices the puddle on the floor, or how wet her panties, discarded nearby, are. All he can think of is how badly Manuela needs him, how desperate and needy she looks, touching herself. He knows she was waiting for him, and wishes he had made it even sooner.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he says, nearing the couch. Manuela jumps up, pressing her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. It’s a moment before she finally pulls back, and is able to speak.

“You’re here now,” she says, simply. She spins the two of them around, so that Byleth’s back is to the couch, and shoves him down. He doesn’t even have a chance to mention his own desperation before she’s on top of him, freeing his cock. He’s already hard, which does help with his predicament, but as she lines him up and sinks onto him, he wonders how long it will be until he has a chance at relief.

“You missed me?” Byleth asks, a completely unnecessary question.

“Had another accident,” Manuela says, simply. Byleth feels his heart stop, suddenly glancing around the room. His eyes land on the puddle, on her soaked panties, and he realizes she only barely made it. It’s not the first time something like this has happened, especially as her pregnancy develops, but it never fails to thrill him. 

“You did?” he asks, his voice betraying just how much that excites him.

“Mhm,” Manuela moans, falling into rhythm as she rides his lap. He reaches up, feeling her dress, finally noticing how damp the fabric is. It’s had some time to dry, but the traces are still there. “It was so great, it felt  _ so _ good.”

Hearing Manuela talk about it is doing nothing for his own predicament, and Byleth decides to just tell her. She’ll probably get as much of a thrill out of hearing how bad off he is now, just as he does from hearing how badly she had to piss. He can just imagine how shaky her legs must have been, stumbling those last few steps into the house, only to piss herself right there. He wishes he had noticed sooner, but the thrill of finding out from her is good as well.

“I’m not doing much better,” he says, and Manuela cocks her head.

“Oh? You mean…?” she asks, and Byleth nods. “Why didn’t you say so sooner!?” 

Manuela picks up her pace, then, riding him frantically, desperately. She’s crying out, moaning for him as she bounces up and down on his cock. It feels so good, after she’s waited for so long, and she’s spurred on knowing how badly he needs to piss. She has to finish, as quickly as possible, and make him come as well. She knows just what she wants to do, and the sooner Byleth is calmed down, the sooner she can.

With how turned on she was, playing with herself for so long, it doesn’t take much for her to reach her limit. Her frantic ride comes to an end, as she sinks down onto Byleth one last time, crying out his name. Her body tenses up, her legs trembling, as she climaxes. Feeling his wife’s orgasm is enough to push Byleth over the edge, joining her in climax. His seed pumps into her, until she’s climbing off of him, kneeling beside him.

He’s surprised at how suddenly Manuela moves, leaning in to take him into her mouth, but he soon realizes exactly what she has in mind. She’s licking him clean, looking up at him with a pleading expression, and a wave of desperation hits him. Even if he wanted to, he can hold back no longer. Manuela riding him did nothing to help how full his bladder is, and as soon as his cock softens enough, he loses control.

Manuela keeps him in her mouth, doing her best to keep up, drinking his piss. She reaches down, touching herself as she does, only growing more turned on by the taste of her husband’s piss, by the way she’s serving him. She can’t believe he let himself get so bad, just to help take care of her as quickly as possible, and she doesn’t want to waste a single drop. By the time he’s finally done, sighing in relief, Manuela pulls back. She wipes her mouth, before rising.

“Thanks, Manuela,” Byleth murmurs, the ache in his bladder finally starting to fade. He’s surprised Manuela could keep up, with how bad he had let himself get, but watching her drink his piss, and how much it turned her on, already has him ready for more. “We should clean up.”

“We should, but it’s already waited this long,” Manuela says, shrugging. “Let’s go to bed.”

He’s just turned on enough to go along with that, the knowledge that Manuela still isn’t quite satisfied spurring him on. He followers her up to their room, watching as she pulls her dress off on the way. He undresses as well, and by the time Manuela is getting into bed with Byleth on her heels, both are naked. He moves in on top of her, kissing her as he positions himself. With a grunt and a thrust, he’s within her again. His hands are all over her, stroking her back one second, cupping breasts another, and often caressing her bump. 

“You’re perfect, Manuela,” he murmurs, fucking her as she worships her body. “How did I ever get so lucky.”

“Oh, please,” Manuela responds, loving every second of this treatment. “I’m the lucky one.”

Byleth continues touching her, exploring every inch of her he can as he loses himself, fucking her passionately, wanting to express the depth of his love and devotion in whatever way he can. Manuela really is a gorgeous woman, with a body approaching divinity, and he gladly worships her every chance he gets. 

He murmurs praise, heaping it on her, as the two of them grow closer and closer to climax once more. Manuela’s beautiful voice rings out, with higher pitch and faster pace, as she is driven closer to her limit. This time, however, it is Byleth who breaks first. He cries out, shocked at how quickly he’s finished, his seed spilling into Manuela once more. Even as he comes, he continues praising her, letting her know just how beautiful and perfect she is.

The feeling of her husband’s come filling her once more is enough to finish Manuela as well. She loves that feeling, and always has, knowing it led to where she is now. Her hormones might drive her crazy at times, but she absolutely loves being pregnant with Byleth’s child, loves knowing that their family will be started in truth in no time at all. The combination of him finishing within her, and his constant praise, finally have her crying out, trembling beneath her husband as she finishes. 

They lay together, a tangle of limbs and blankets, for a moment. Both are panting, worn out from their efforts, but it would seem Manuela is finally satisfied. With a groan, Byleth pulls back, knowing he needs to get up and clean up after them.

“You lay here and rest,” he tells Manuela. “I’ll clean up and get dinner ready.”

“You really are perfect,” she murmurs, rolling over and getting comfortable. “I’ll take you up on that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
